


No Rest for the Weary

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: Theme:Flowers, 21. Poppy - Eternal sleepOriginally posted July 2, 2007





	No Rest for the Weary

It wasn’t until the very darkest part of night, when the sentries were silent and the lights were out that Sephiroth let his shoulders sag as he sat on the edge of his cot. He hated himself for showing any weakness, despised it as much as he did Hojo and his greedy needs. But the war in Wutai had dragged on much longer than anyone had expected, and he had been on the front lines the entire time.

War was dirty, bloody business. And despite Shinra’s shining proclamations to the contrary, SOLDIER fought unfairly, crushing any head-on attacks easily with materia and mako-enhanced talents. So, like the skilled ninja they were, the Wutai had taken the fight to the ground, using guerrilla tactics and sniping from a distance. Some camps of lower-class SOLDIERs would report in at sundown, and by sunrise the only noise was from feeding crows. 

In the deepest, most guarded part of his heart, Sephiroth envied the dead. They were asleep. It was an eternal, blood-red sleep, like the fields of red flowers they often tramped across. He didn’t dare truly sleep. Not that Midgar was safer, but at least there he personally knew the dangers and how to avoid them. There, he could sleep.


End file.
